Tu es mon destin
by Cybelia
Summary: Des évènements vont obliger Merlin à dévoiler certains de ses secrets à Arthur. Slash Arthur/Merlin.


**Tu es mon destin**

Merlin n'avait pas le choix. S'il n'utilisait pas immédiatement ses pouvoirs, Arthur allait mourir. Il se concentra, puis laissa la magie l'envahir. Il posa ses mains sur les blessures sanglantes qui déchiraient le torse du prince. Celui-ci était à peine conscient mais se tordit de douleur en agrippant les poignets de son ami. Les mots sortirent d'eux-même de la bouche de Merlin, presque sans qu'il ait conscience de les prononcer. Les blessures, pourtant profondes, se refermèrent lentement, ne laissant aucune trace.

Lorsque Merlin releva les yeux vers le visage d'Arthur, il lut dans son regard azur un mélange de peur et de dégoût. Le prince repoussa son valet, puis se leva d'un bond :

- Tu es un sorcier !

- Non, je...

- Ne mens pas ! Je t'ai vu utiliser la magie !

- Pour te sauver la vie ! Se défendit Merlin, comprenant qu'il ne servait plus à rien de nier.

- Dire que je te faisais confiance... dire que...

Arthur se figea, puis souffla :

- Tu m'as ensorcelé...

- Quoi ?

- Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi j'ai ces sentiments pour toi... ces sentiments que je ne devrais pas avoir pour un homme... tu m'as ensorcelé !

- Non !

- Quel était ton but ? T'emparer du pouvoir ? Me discréditer aux yeux de mon père ? Réponds !

- Je ne t'ai pas...

Merlin ne put finir sa phrase. Arthur fit volte-face, puis monta sur son cheval et partit au galop en direction de Camelot. Encore sous le choc, le brun resta un long moment immobile, le cœur déchiré. Puis, réalisant que tout était fini, il grimpa sur sa monture et prit lui aussi le chemin qui menait au château.

***

_Une semaine plus tôt_

Merlin était en train d'étudier le grimoire que Gaius lui avait donné lorsque celui-ci entra dans sa chambre :

- Ma réserve de reine-des-prés est pratiquement vide. Pourrais-tu aller m'en chercher ?

- Où est-ce qu'on en trouve ?

- Tu vois le petit lac au nord de Camelot, à deux heures de marche ?

- Bien sûr.

- La reine-des-prés pousse sur les rives de ce plan d'eau. J'aurais besoin que tu en remplisses deux sacs.

- Pas de problème, sourit le jeune homme.

Il rangea le grimoire dans sa cachette, puis alla prendre les sacs dans l'atelier. Alors qu'il sortait dans la cour, un éclat de voix lui parvint :

- IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION, VOUS M'ENTENDEZ !

Il avait reconnu le timbre familier d'Arthur et ne fut pas surpris de le voir débouler dans la cour d'un pas rapide, l'air furieux. En voyant son valet, le prince s'approcha et demanda sur un ton qui ne laissait plus rien paraître de son récent accès de fureur :

- Où vas-tu ?

- Près du lac, cueillir de la reine-des-prés pour Gaius.

- Je t'accompagne. Il paraît que des brigands traînent dans le coin. Mon épée pourrait t'être utile.

Merlin ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire largement. Il était toujours ravi de passer du temps avec Arthur. Depuis quelques semaines, il avait réalisé que ses sentiments envers le jeune prince avaient changé. Au début, il s'était demandé ce qui lui arrivait, pourquoi son cœur s'emballait ainsi en présence de l'autre homme. Et puis, peu à peu, il avait compris. Il avait eu du mal à l'accepter mais avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : il était irrémédiablement tombé amoureux d'Arthur. Et il avait fini par se résigner à devoir garder un second secret, peut-être encore plus difficile à dissimuler que le premier.

Ils firent le trajet vers le lac en silence. Merlin n'osait pas interroger Arthur sur ce qui s'était passé au château avant leur départ et le prince ne semblait pas enclin à en parler. Ils arrivèrent au bord de l'étendue d'eau sous un soleil de plomb. Arthur s'assit à l'ombre contre un arbre, mâchonnant une brindille. Merlin l'observa un instant, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien rendre l'autre homme si silencieux, puis alla remplir les deux sacs de reine-des-prés.

Lorsqu'il revint vers l'arbre, il eut la surprise d'y trouver les vêtements du prince posés en tas sur le sol, son épée dessus. Il se tourna vers le lac et se figea, troublé : Arthur, uniquement vêtu de ses chausses, était monté sur un rocher qui surplombait l'eau et s'apprêtait à plonger. Comme s'il avait senti le regard de Merlin sur lui, le prince se tourna et lui sourit avant de sauter. Il disparut un long moment sous la surface, si longtemps que le jeune sorcier crut que son ami s'était noyé. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour le sortir de là, la tête d'Arthur creva l'eau. Le prince nagea un moment, puis s'approcha de la berge où se trouvait son écuyer.

- Sais-tu nager, Merlin ?

- Oui.

- Alors, viens !

- Euh... non, je suis très bien ici.

- De quoi as-tu peur ? sourit Arthur.

- Je n'ai pas peur ! s'exclama le brun, un peu vexé par le regard amusé que posait le prince sur lui.

- Alors viens ! Je ne te demande même pas de plonger comme moi, juste de venir dans l'eau. Tu ne vas pas rester planté là en plein soleil alors qu'il est si agréable de nager un peu !

Merlin hésita encore un court moment, puis se décida enfin. Il enleva ses vêtements, ne gardant que ses chausses, les plia soigneusement et les posa sur les sacs de reine-des-prés. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers le lac, Arthur le fixait en souriant. Merlin ne put s'empêcher de rougir violemment sous le regard intense de l'autre homme. Mal à l'aise, il se dépêcha de rentrer dans l'eau fraîche. La différence de température le surprit, lui arrachant un violent frisson. Il eut un léger vertige qui lui fit perdre pied. Alors qu'il coulait, il sentit un bras puissant entourer sa taille et le remonter à la surface. Il toussa, recrachant le peu d'eau qu'il avait avalée.

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda la voix inquiète d'Arthur tout contre son oreille.

Merlin réalisa soudain la position dans laquelle il se trouvait et rougit à nouveau. Il voulut se dégager des bras du blond, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas décidé à le relâcher.

- Je vais bien, merci. Vous... vous pouvez me lâcher maintenant...

Arthur sembla considérer sa requête un moment, puis s'éloigna finalement. Merlin sentit une vague de dépit l'envahir et se détourna pour que son ami ne voie pas les larmes qui étaient apparues dans ses yeux. Il entendit le prince s'éloigner à la nage. Il resta quelques minutes à faire du sur-place, essayant de calmer le trouble qui s'était emparé de son être. Le corps d'Arthur contre le sien avait réveillé certaines sensations qu'il avaient découvertes lors de rêves très perturbants qu'il s'était mis à faire depuis quelques temps. Il eut un mal fou à se calmer mais décida finalement de ressortir de l'eau, maudissant cette fausse bonne idée qu'il avait eue d'obéir au prince en le rejoignant dans l'eau.

Merlin était à peine remonté sur la berge qu'il fut rejoint par Arthur. Le blond s'allongea au soleil, les mains derrière la tête, le regard fixé sur le ciel bleu, sans prêter attention à son valet qui se rhabilla rapidement, trempant ses vêtements.

- Tu aurais dû attendre de sécher un peu avant de les remettre.

- Ma peau ne supporte pas le soleil, mentit Merlin en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Il avait toujours été complexé par sa carrure de gringalet qui lui avait valu brimades et moqueries dans son enfance. Cela ne pouvait s'arranger en présence d'Arthur dont le corps finement musclé était parfait en tous points, du moins à ses yeux.

Au bout d'un moment de silence, le prince souffla :

- Mon père veut me marier.

Le cœur de Merlin manqua un battement. Il demanda d'une voix qu'il trouva trop tremblante :

- A qui ?

- A la fille du Seigneur Valois. Il dit que je dois avoir un héritier avant de devenir Roi. Parce que si jamais il m'arrivait malheur et que je n'avais pas de fils pour me succéder, le royaume tomberait à nouveau dans le chaos.

Le brun déglutit difficilement avant d'interroger :

- Vous allez l'épouser ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? Est-elle hideuse à ce point ?

Arthur se redressa sur un coude, puis fixa son regard azur sur Merlin qui sentit un frisson traverser son échine.

- Elle est très belle... mais je n'en veux pas... je n'ai pas l'intention de me marier.

- Jamais ? Souffla le brun en tentant d'éviter le regard du blond.

Le prince s'assit complètement avant de répondre, toujours en le fixant :

- Cela dépendra...

- De quoi ?

Arthur ne répondit pas. Il se pencha un peu plus vers Merlin qui était totalement figé, ne comprenant pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Ce n'est que lorsque le blond posa ses lèvres sur les siennes qu'il réalisa... et fut pris d'une peur terrible ! Il bondit sur ses pieds et partit en courant vers Camelot, oubliant ses sacs sur le sol.

Merlin traversa l'atelier de Gaius en trombes, sans répondre aux questions de son tuteur. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre dont il verrouilla la porte à l'aide d'un sort et se jeta sur sa paillasse, en larmes. Il se sentait complètement perdu. Il avait rêvé de ce moment, de ce baiser, mais s'était persuadé que ça n'arriverait jamais. Et là, de sentir les lèvres d'Arthur sur les siennes... son tout premier baiser... il avait pris peur des conséquences, de ce que tout cela impliquait.

Gaius frappa plusieurs fois contre sa porte, mais il ne voulait pas lui parler. Il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir, remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Au bout d'un moment, il entendit la voix d'Arthur et tendit l'oreille :

- Merlin est ici ? Demanda le prince.

- Il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre, répondit Gaius. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Rien... Voici vos sacs de reine-des-prés. Ils les a oubliés au lac. Dites-lui que...

Arthur se tut un instant, puis soupira :

- Je vous laisse.

Merlin l'entendit quitter l'atelier. Quelques secondes plus tard, la voix du médecin retentit à nouveau derrière le battant :

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous, Arthur semble aussi perturbé que toi. Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, je comprendrai... mais je pense que tu devrais discuter avec lui.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il entendit son tuteur s'éloigner et enfouit à nouveau son visage dans son oreiller. Il savait que Gaius avait raison. Il savait qu'il devrait tôt ou tard parler de ce qui s'était passé avec Arthur. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à affronter son regard parce qu'il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de lui dissimuler plus longtemps ses sentiments.

***

Deux jours passèrent. Merlin avait soigneusement évité de croiser le prince et celui-ci ne l'avait pas sollicité. Le jeune sorcier était toujours aussi perturbé par ce qui s'était passé au lac. Ses nuits étaient peuplées de rêves plus que troublants, mêlant souvenirs et fantasmes.

Alors qu'il rangeait un peu l'atelier, Gaius le rejoignit et lui tendit un flacon :

- Va apporter ça au valet du Roi.

Comme le jeune homme ne bougeait pas, son tuteur gronda :

- Maintenant !

Merlin soupira, prit le flacon et se dirigea vers le château. Il trouva le valet dans la chambre d'Uther, en train de superviser le nettoyage des lieux.

- Gaius m'a demandé de vous amener ça.

- Merci.

Le jeune homme quitta la pièce. Il allait redescendre lorsque la voix familière d'Arthur lança dans son dos :

- Il faut qu'on parle !

Merlin se figea, cherchant une excuse pour se dérober mais l'autre homme ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Le prince l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna dans sa chambre dont il referma la porte à clé derrière eux. Merlin resta debout au milieu de la chambres, indécis. Son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'Arthur s'approchait de lui.

- J'aimerais que tu me pardonnes... souffla soudain le prince.

Abasourdi, Merlin bredouilla :

- Je... je... pour quoi ?

- Pour ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour près du lac. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je sais que tu m'en veux et...

- Non ! L'interrompit le jeune sorcier.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour d'Arthur d'être surpris.

- Non ?

- Non, je ne vous en veux pas... souffla Merlin en baissant les yeux vers le sol.

- Tu veux dire que...

Arthur s'approcha un peu plus, obligeant l'autre homme à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve bloqué contre le mur.

- Merlin, regarde-moi !

Le jeune homme obéit. Son regard plongea dans celui du prince, éclairé d'une lueur inconnue. Arthur posa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de son écuyer, puis s'avança jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se frôlent.

- Vas-tu t'enfuir encore une fois ?

Merlin déglutit avec difficultés, puis souffla :

- Non...

Pour la seconde fois, la bouche d'Arthur se posa sur celle du jeune sorcier qui, instinctivement, referma ses bras autour de son cou. Merlin sentit bientôt la langue du prince venir forcer la barrière de ses lèvres. Une vague de désir monta en lui lorsque le baiser devint plus langoureux. Il ne savait plus où il était, il ne sentait même plus le mur froid et dur contre son dos. Il n'avait conscience que de la bouche d'Arthur contre la sienne, de leurs langues qui s'entremêlaient et de ses mains qui commençaient à s'insinuer sous sa tunique pour caresser ses flancs. Un violent frisson de désir traversa son échine quand le prince plaqua un peu plus son corps contre le sien, ne lui laissant plus rien ignorer de son envie.

Arthur délaissa sa bouche pour dévorer la ligne de sa mâchoire, puis le lobe de son oreille avant d'y murmurer :

- Tu m'appartiens...

Merlin voulait répondre, lui dire qu'il n'était pas un objet, lui répondre effrontément comme il le faisait souvent, mais les sensations que l'autre homme faisait naître en lui étaient si forte qu'il ne voulait pas risquer que tout s'arrête brusquement. Sa riposte se perdit alors dans un gémissement lorsque les dents d'Arthur mordirent légèrement la peau tendre de son cou, y laissant leur marque.

Des coups frappés à la porte firent sursauter les deux hommes. Ils se séparèrent vivement, aussi essoufflés l'un que l'autre. La voix d'un serviteur lança depuis le couloir :

- Sire, le Roi veut vous voir. Immédiatement.

- Je viens ! Répondit Arthur en remettant de l'ordre dans sa tenue.

Il se tourna vers Merlin qui n'avait pas bougé et ordonna :

- Tu restes ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne ! Nous n'avons pas fini cette... discussion...

Le sorcier hocha la tête en silence, incapable de parler. Lorsque le prince fut sorti, il se laissa glisser sur le sol, ses jambes refusant de le porter plus longtemps. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer... et ce qui avait failli arriver. Il effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Il pouvait encore sentir la caresse de celles d'Arthur et son goût dans sa bouche. Son désir se calma peu à peu alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits. Sa raison lui hurlait de fuir, de ne pas attendre le retour du prince, mais son cœur et son corps refusaient de l'écouter, l'empêchant de bouger. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, essayant de réfléchir calmement à ce qui était en train d'arriver entre eux. Il avait besoin de réponses... une seule personne pouvait lui en donner...

Merlin bondit sur ses pieds et quitta la chambre. Il savait qu'Arthur serait furieux de voir qu'il était parti, mais il ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net ! Il descendit rapidement jusqu'aux cachots, puis se glissa discrètement dans le passage qui menait à la grotte du dragon. Une fois là, il appela :

- Venez ! Il faut que je vous parle ! C'est très important et urgent !

Le dragon se posa avec majesté face à lui, plongeant son regard profond dans celui de l'humain.

- Vous le saviez ? Ca fait partie de notre destinée, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pourquoi me poses-tu une question dont tu as déjà la réponse ?

- Pourquoi vous ne me l'aviez pas dit ? Et pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça arrive ?

- Vous êtes les deux moitiés d'une même âme.

- Je sais, vous me l'avez déjà dit... mais c'est un homme... et moi aussi... même s'il m'aimait comme je l'aime, je sais qu'il finira par épouser une fille de Seigneur. Il sera Roi et aura besoin d'un héritier.

- Laisse ton cœur te guider, Merlin. Il saura toujours faire les bons choix.

Avant que le jeune sorcier ait eu le temps de répondre, le dragon s'était envolé hors de vue. Dépité, il soupira profondément, puis remonta. Alors qu'il émergeait des cachots, il tomba sur Gwen qui souffla :

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, mais Arthur te cherche et il a l'air furieux.

- Je lui ai juste désobéi, répondit Merlin sans s'arrêter.

Arrivé au milieu de la cour, il hésita : soit il rentrait chez Gaius et attendait que le prince vienne le chercher, soit il retournait au château, quitte à subir immédiatement ses foudres. Comprenant qu'Arthur avait le droit à une explication de sa part, il choisit la seconde option.

La porte de la chambre était entrouverte. Merlin la poussa et fut surpris de voir que le prince était en train de préparer sa cotte de mailles. En le voyant, Arthur soupira :

- J'ai eu peur que tu aies quitté Camelot.

- J'avais juste besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

- Tu vas avoir tout l'air que tu veux, je pars.

- Où ?

- Une bête sauvage décime les troupeaux depuis plusieurs jours et personne n'a réussi à la tuer ou à la capturer. Mon père m'a demandé de m'en occuper avec quelques hommes avant qu'elle ne décide de s'en prendre à la population des villages voisins.

- Les chasseurs royaux pourraient bien s'en charger seuls, non ?

- Depuis quand contestes-tu les décisions du Roi ?

Merlin répondit sans réfléchir :

- Je l'ai toujours fait quand elles mettaient ta vie en danger.

Arthur sembla surpris, puis sourit :

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je sais me défendre. En revanche, c'est ton rôle de faire ça, dit-il en désignant la cotte de mailles. Au travail !

Le jeune sorcier sourit, puis obéit. Lorsqu'il eut terminé d'aider le prince à enfiler son armure, il l'accompagna jusque dans la cour où son cheval et quatre chasseurs l'attendaient. Avant qu'Arthur ne monte sur son destrier, Merlin s'approcha et, tout en faisant semblant de vérifier l'armure, il souffla à son oreille :

- Sois prudent...

Le prince ne répondit pas, mais lui sourit. Il monta à cheval et les cinq hommes quittèrent Camelot. Merlin les suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient disparu. Soupirant profondément, il rentra chez Gaius.

***

_Merlin marchait lentement dans la forêt déserte. Dans cette aube naissante, il n'y avait presque pas de bruit autour de lui, juste le crissement des feuilles mortes sous ses pieds. Une angoisse sourde étreignait son cœur. Il se figea en voyant un cadavre couvert de sang, puis un autre. Il reconnut deux des chasseurs royaux. Où étaient les deux autres ? Et où était Arthur ? Merlin sentit la nausée l'envahir et détourna le regard. Il ouvrit la bouche pour appeler le prince, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il fit encore quelques pas, traversant une petite clairière où se trouvait un feu de camp éteint. Alors qu'il passait entre deux arbres, il vit un morceau d'étoffe déchirée qu'il reconnut comme faisant partie du pourpoint d'Arthur. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il partit en courant, droit devant lui. Au bout d'une dizaine de mètres, la vision qu'il redoutait le plus lui apparut : le prince gisait sur le sol, le torse déchiré et ensanglanté, son épée encore serrée dans sa main. Merlin se précipita à ses côtés mais il était trop tard. La vie avait déjà quitté le corps d'Arthur._

- Nooooooooooooon !

Merlin se réveilla en sursaut et s'assit dans son lit. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un Gaius échevelé qui demanda :

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Arthur est en danger ! Répondit le jeune homme en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Il s'habilla rapidement, puis se précipita dehors avant que son tuteur ait eu le temps de l'arrêter. Il partit en courant vers la forêt. Il avait reconnu la clairière de son cauchemar, elle se trouvait à moins d'une lieue de là. Alors qu'il en approchait, il vit la lueur d'un feu. Espérant ne pas s'être trompé, il bondit dans la clairière qui était déserte. Surpris, il jeta des regards à droite et à gauche, mais il n'y avait personne en vue. Soudain, il se sentit jeté à terre par un poids sur son dos.

- Merlin ?

Arthur, qui était quasiment couché sur lui, se releva et l'aida à faire de même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? J'ai cru qu'il s'agissait d'un rôdeur. J'aurais pu te tuer !

Le jeune sorcier mit quelques instants à retrouver son souffle, puis répondit :

- J'ai... j'ai cru...

- Quoi ?

Merlin se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait rien dire de plus sans dévoiler son secret. Il décida de détourner la conversation :

- Où sont les chasseurs ?

Arthur pointa du doigt un petit chemin qui partait de la clairière.

- Un berger a installé son troupeau à quelques mètres de là. Nous nous sommes séparés pour encercler la zone. La bête attaque toujours à l'aube, nous avons donc encore quelques heures à attendre. Je m'attendais à rester seul, mais puisque tu es là... Viens t'asseoir !

Merlin suivit le prince près du feu et prit place à côté de lui. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur souffle :

- Je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour parler de ce que je ressens... mais je voulais te dire que... je tiens à toi... beaucoup... J'ai essayé de me voiler la face, de m'intéresser à des femmes... mais la seule personne que je voulais, c'était toi, Merlin.

Le prince eut un petit sourire en coin :

- Si mon père l'apprend, il va me forcer à épouser la fille Valois sur le champ... et il te fera sûrement exécuter.

- Je sais... mais il n'y a aucune raison qu'il l'apprenne.

- Ma raison me souffle qu'il faudrait qu'on arrête tout ça immédiatement.

- Le veux-tu ? Demanda Merlin, le cœur serré.

- Non, répondit Arthur en se tournant vers lui. Et toi ?

Pour toute réponse, le jeune sorcier se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de son prince. Arthur répondit avec fougue à son baiser et le fit lentement basculer sur le sol. Merlin se laissa faire, sentant à nouveau le désir l'envahir, mais s'affola lorsque l'autre homme glissa sa cuisse entre les siennes, soudant leurs envies.

- Attends ! Je... je n'ai jamais...

Arthur eut un petit sourire :

- Ne le dis à personne, mais moi non plus...

Incrédule, Merlin souffla :

- Pas même avec l'une des petites servantes ?

- Je ne suis pas comme mon père... j'ai des principes...

- Oh...

Arthur se redressa alors, laissant son compagnon un peu dépité.

- D'ailleurs, mes principes me disent que je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça entre nous...

Merlin, toujours allongé sur le sol, interrogea :

- Et comment cela se passera-t-il ?

- Tu le verras... sourit le prince.

Le jeune sorcier se redressa à son tour. Arthur glissa une main dans ses cheveux pour en ôter les brindilles et les feuilles, puis l'attira dans ses bras. Merlin se blottit contre lui, trop heureux de pouvoir profiter de celui qu'il aimait sans risquer d'être surpris par quelqu'un du château.

Merlin se réveilla en sursaut, seul près du feu à présent éteint. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi et se flagella mentalement de l'avoir fait. Il se leva d'un bond, cherchant Arthur du regard, mais il n'y avait personne. Son cauchemar lui revint en force. Il partit en courant dans la direction où le troupeau était censé être gardé. A peine quelques mètres plus tard, il vit Arthur, épée à la main, qui faisait face à un loup d'une taille trop imposante pour être naturelle. Merlin comprit instantanément que l'animal était le fruit de la magie. Il se concentra et commença à psalmodier à voix basse. Alors qu'il répétait son incantation pour la troisième fois, le loup fonça sur Arthur. Le prince leva son épée qui s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde dans le corps de la bête, mais celle-ci le mordit à l'épaule et griffa profondément son torse. Au moment où l'animal s'effondrait sur le sol, vaincu par l'épée d'Arthur et le sortilège de Merlin, le prince tomba également, mortellement blessé.

***

_Aujourd'hui_

Lorsque Merlin entra, Gaius leva les yeux vers lui et demanda :

- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu ne devais pas être en mission avec Arthur ?

- C'est fini.

- Qu'est-ce qui est fini ?

- Il m'a vu utiliser la magie... il doit être en train de me dénoncer à son père à l'heure qu'il est.

Le médecin s'exclama :

- Tu n'as pas le temps de me raconter ce qui s'est passé. Va chercher tes affaires, tu dois fuir.

- Non !

- Il le faut ! Uther va te faire exécuter !

- Je ne partirai pas ! Arthur me hait... et moi je l'aime...

Un rictus de douleur se forma sur le visage de Gaius. Malgré son abattement, Merlin s'étonna :

- Vous ne semblez pas surpris... Vous saviez ?

- Je l'avais deviné bien avant que vous ayez tous les deux conscience de vos sentiments.

- Vous... vous n'êtes pas choqué ?

- Pourquoi le serais-je ?

- Il est un homme... et moi aussi.

- Je le sais, mon cher Merlin. Tu serais surpris d'apprendre le nombre d'hommes qui ont déjà eu de tels sentiments pour un de leurs amis. L'amour ne se commande pas, mon garçon.

- Pourtant, Arthur est persuadé que je l'ai ensorcelé...

Gaius s'approcha de son protégé et posa une main sur son épaule :

- Il retrouvera sûrement la raison, mais tu dois partir sans attendre.

Alors qu'il finissait juste sa phrase, la porte s'ouvrit sur le jeune prince. Merlin se tourna vers lui, résigné :

- Je suis prêt.

- Prêt à quoi ?

- A être arrêté pour sorcellerie.

Arthur entra dans la pièce et se tourna vers Gaius :

- Pouvez-vous nous laisser ?

- Bien sûr. Je serai devant la porte pour m'assurer que personne ne vienne vous déranger.

Une fois le médecin sorti, le prince se retourna vers son écuyer. Son visage était si fermé que le brun ne parvenait pas à deviner ce qu'il pensait. Il lança d'un ton dur :

- J'ai besoin de réponses... et je veux que tu me dises toute la vérité.

Merlin hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Arthur commença à l'interroger, avançant d'un pas à chaque question, faisant reculer l'autre homme d'autant.

- Lorsque tu m'as sauvé la vie, la première fois, tu as utilisé la magie ?

- Oui.

- C'est grâce à la magie que tu as su que Valiant l'utilisait aussi ?

- Oui.

- Est-ce toi qui a guéri le père de Gwen de cette maladie incurable ?

- Oui.

- Tu as aidé Lancelot à détruire le Griffon ?

- Oui.

- Tu as sauvé la vie de mon père lorsque Edwin l'a empoisonné ?

- Oui.

A cet instant, Merlin se retrouva littéralement dos au mur, ne pouvant plus reculer. Arthur fit encore un pas vers lui, réduisant la distance entre eux :

- Est-ce que tu m'as ensorcelé pour que je tombe amoureux de toi ?

- Non... souffla le brun, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Leurs regards se soudèrent un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur rompe le contact en se détournant. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, s'éloignant de Merlin qui ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dénoncé à ton père ?

Sans le regarder, le blond répondit, radouci :

- Parce que pendant que je galopais vers le château, j'ai réfléchi... j'ai repensé à tous ces évènements plus ou moins étranges qui sont survenus depuis ton arrivée... et j'ai réalisé que tout ce que tu avais pu faire, c'était pour aider les gens... tu m'as sauvé la vie plusieurs fois... et tu as sauvé la vie de mon père...

Il s'interrompit et fit volte-face pour plonger à nouveau son regard clair dans celui de Merlin :

- Et parce que si tu m'avais réellement ensorcelé, tu aurais tout fait pour que je ne découvre jamais ton secret...

Le jeune sorcier demanda, hésitant :

- Qu'allons-nous... que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça... je vais partir quelques temps, histoire de...

- Non ! L'interrompit Merlin. C'est à moi de quitter Camelot. Et puis tu seras plus en sécurité ici...

Arthur lui adressa un regard surpris et s'approcha à nouveau :

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Je...

Il aurait aimé lui parler de leur destinée commune, mais il ne pouvait le faire sans trahir l'implication du dragon. Alors il souffla :

- Tu es l'hériter du trône. S'il devait t'arriver malheur, ça aurait des conséquences sur tout le pays. Ici, à Camelot, tu es en sécurité... du moins plus qu'à l'extérieur.

- Me crois-tu incapable de me défendre ?

- Contre des hommes, tu es imbattable... mais contre la magie... je sais que j'ai perdu ta confiance, mais écoute-moi, s'il te plait... Tu vas rester ici, à Camelot, et je vais partir pour te laisser le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans tes idées.

- Où iras-tu ?

- Rendre visite à ma mère. Cela fait quelques mois que je ne l'ai pas vue et elle me manque.

Arthur ne répondit pas. Il resta quelques secondes à fixer son ami, puis tourna les talons et sortit.

Merlin était en train de faire son sac lorsqu'il fut rejoint par Gaius.

- Où vas-tu ?

Le jeune homme raconta à son tuteur ce qui venait de se passer entre le prince et lui.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'éloigner de lui ainsi.

- Il le faut pourtant !

Il mit son sac sur son épaule, puis se dirigea vers la porte.

- Promets-moi que tu reviendras, Merlin.

Le sorcier hésita un instant avant de se tourner vers l'autre homme. Il lui sourit :

- Je l'espère...

_Deux semaines plus tard_

Merlin était assis au pied d'un arbre, perdu dans ses pensées. Arthur lui manquait terriblement. Chaque nuit, il le voyait dans ses songes et, chaque matin, il se réveillait avec le cœur lourd. Il aurait pu rentrer à Camelot mais il sentait qu'il n'était pas encore temps. Même si Arthur ne l'avait pas dénoncé à son père pour sorcellerie, il pouvait très bien s'arranger pour le chasser du château sous n'importe quel prétexte. Après tout, il était l'héritier du trône ! Et même si son ami décidait de le garder à ses côtés, quel avenir pouvait-il s'offrir à eux ? Il n'était qu'un valet, un serviteur... et il était un homme... tout le contraire de ce qu'il fallait à un prince comme Arthur ! Imaginer son ami dans les bras d'une femme, n'importe quelle femme, lui soulevait le cœur. Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir comment il pourrait l'aider, le soutenir dans ce qu'ils étaient destinés à accomplir, puisqu'il serait incapable de rester à ses côtés le voir épouser une noble héritière.

Une vague de découragement et de tristesse l'envahit. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Il ferma les yeux, cherchant en vain une solution. Il y en avait une qu'il connaissait déjà, mais il se refusait à l'envisager. Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, il réalisa que c'était la seule chose à faire s'il voulait pouvoir accomplir leur destin commun. Il avait tellement mal au cœur qu'il posa la main dessus pour tenter de calmer ses battements désordonnés.

Merlin sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa soudain sur la sienne. Il ouvrit les yeux et plongea directement dans deux lacs azur qui le fixaient.

- Arthur ?

- Tu es pâle, que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Que fais-tu ici ?

Le prince était agenouillé sur le sol, face à son ami, et souriait :

- Je suis venu te chercher. J'ai eu peur que tu ne reviennes jamais à Camelot... et c'était une chose que je ne pouvais accepter.

Le cœur de Merlin se réchauffa un peu à ces mots. Il sourit à son tour :

- J'allais rentrer... dans quelques jours...

- Je ne pouvais plus attendre... tu me manquais trop... je n'avais plus personne pour cirer convenablement mes bottes !

Le jeune sorcier fronça les sourcils puis donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de son ami qui s'esclaffa :

- Si tu voyais ta tête !

- Tu as fait tout ce chemin juste pour te moquer de moi ?

- Non, répondit Arthur en reprenant son sérieux. Je suis venu pour te ramener avec moi à Camelot. Et pour qu'on parle sérieusement. J'ai réfléchi et...

- Moi aussi. Cette histoire ne nous mènera nulle part.

Le prince se releva, l'air abasourdi :

- De quoi parles-tu ?

Merlin se leva à son tour, puis souffla :

- J'ai une solution pour que nous oubliions tous deux ces sentiments que nous ne devrions pas éprouver.

Devant l'air d'incompréhension d'Arthur, il expliqua :

- Je ne t'ai pas ensorcelé pour t'attirer à moi, mais je peux le faire pour que tu oublies ce que tu ressens... et moi aussi. Nous redeviendrons ce que nous n'aurions jamais dû cesser d'être : un prince et son valet.

- Je refuse ! S'exclama le blond, visiblement furieux.

- Il le faut ! Il n'y a pas d'autre solution !

- Il y en a une.

- Laquelle ?

- Nous pouvons vivre cette histoire cachés de tous.

- Quelqu'un finira par s'en apercevoir... et ça me vaudra au mieux le cachot, au pire d'être exécuté.

- Alors je mourrai avec toi !

Abasourdi, Merlin ne sut plus quoi répondre. Il ne bougea pas lorsque son prince s'approcha lentement et l'enlaça :

- Je ne veux pas oublier... je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien que quand tu es dans mes bras... je ne veux pas oublier ça...

Arthur posa ses lèvres sur celles de son ami. Celui-ci hésita un instant, puis, emporté par la passion, rendit le baiser. Sa raison lui hurlait de repousser son compagnon, qu'il devait être celui qui mettrait fin à cette folie. Mais il ne put se résoudre à s'éloigner de ce corps qu'il aimait tant. Une petite voix dans son esprit souffla : _« Tu pourras toujours utiliser le sortilège d'oubli plus tard... » _ et se tut lorsque les mains d'Arthur devinrent plus entreprenantes.

Lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent pour leur permettre de respirer, Merlin souffla :

- Je connais un endroit où nous serons tranquilles... Suis-moi !

Il prit la main du prince et l'entraîna vers une petite colline sous laquelle se trouvait une grotte. L'entrée était dissimulée par un rocher que le jeune sorcier fit bouger par magie. Une fois à l'intérieur, il referma l'entrée. Il faisait sombre, l'endroit n'étant éclairé que par quelques petites fissures dans la roche. Arthur attira Merlin à nouveau dans ses bras pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Lorsque le blond commença à vouloir le déshabiller, le brun le repoussa doucement, gêné. Malgré le manque de luminosité, il put voir l'air surpris du prince :

- Que se passe-t-il ? Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a emmené ici...

- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis mais...

- Mais quoi ?

Merlin hésitait. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour s'expliquer, Arthur souffla, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées :

- N'aie pas honte de ton corps... Tu n'es pas musclé ? Peu m'importe ! Je te veux toi, avec tes défauts et des qualités, avec ton corps, ton âme et ton pouvoir...

Arthur entreprit de dévorer son cou tout en glissant ses mains sous sa tunique. Le jeune sorcier oublia alors ses tourments et se laissa emporter par les sensations que faisaient naître en lui les doigts et les lèvres de son futur amant.

Leurs corps enlacés semblaient conçus pour être ensemble. Il n'y avait aucune hésitation, aucun doute, comme s'ils n'avaient vécu jusque là que pour ce moment. Lorsqu'ils fusionnèrent, une aura magique les entoura, protégeant leur secret et renforçant encore leur lien. Emporté par le torrent de la passion, Merlin eut une vision de l'avenir : Arthur, plus âgé d'au moins vingt ans, assis sur le trône de Camelot et lui à ses côtés. Quand leurs corps furent rassasiés, temporairement, l'un de l'autre, le jeune sorcier raconta sa vision à son amant qui sourit et le serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

Merlin se sentait bien. Lui, l'enfant un peu gauche dont les autres se moquaient, avait enfin trouvé sa place entre les bras de son prince, Arthur Pendragon. Leur destinée allait pouvoir s'accomplir...

**Fin.**

**Fic terminée le 4 novembre 2008.**


End file.
